It is known to provide a drum with a relatively large "centre-fill" opening formed centrally of a lid of the drum. The size of the opening allows for rapid filling of the drum and the central positioning provides for ready alignment of the opening with a suitable nozzle for a filling process. After filling the drum, a dish-like closure is fitted in the opening and swaged under the lid. The swaging is effective in drawing a peripheral lip of the closure down into sealing engagement with a corresponding shaped lip of the opening. Previously, such a seal was considered permanent. The contents of the drum were removed and, possibly refilled, using smaller peripheral openings formed in the drum.
It is an object of the invention to reuse a centre-fill drum by removing the closure from the centre opening.